custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquavian
Aquavians were a reptilian species inhabiting the freshwater areas of Zakaz in the Matoran Universe. Biography Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Aquavian species was one such creation. Initially conceived alongside the Skakdi species with the superfluous intention of maintaining Zakaz - the region of the Matoran Universe where harmful chemicals, materials, and waste were transported - the Aquavians were charged with recycling and purifying harmful materials in the waters surrounding the land, living a life of relative ease and comfort, inhabiting the island’s central lake and its surrounding waters. The Aquavians were able to naturally purify any harmful toxins that made their way to the surface, thus ensuring the environmental equilibrium of the Zakaz dome was maintained. An especially powerful Kanohi Zaath was known to have been stored in a sunken temple in the Zakaz dome by the Great Beings. More powerful than a regular great Kanohi, this version was intended to specifically summon some of the First Rahi. The Aquavians were charged with safe-guarding the location of this particular Zatth, though The Awakening caused the exact location of this temple to slip from their cultural consciousness. Shortly after Velika's tampering with the sapient species of the Matoran Universe, a number of early Order of Mata Nui scientists would covertly modify members of the Aquavian species. As a consequence, the entire species was fitted with Protosteel talons and had their strength genetically advanced in the hopes of breeding a legion of warriors capable of overwhelming Makuta. While these plans would never come to fruition, the augmentation of the Aquavian species would later give rise to Ehlek, an aspiring warlord who would conquer several islands in the western regions of the Matoran Universe, as well as Zakaz. However, roughly 75,000 years ago, following a number of experiments conducted by Makuta Spiriah, the Skakdi natives of Zakaz were evolved into a more barbaric state. Spiriah's influence on the native population was so fundamental that the Skakdi species developed into a series of warring factions. As the Skakdi Civil War raging on the surface, the Aquavians continued their underwater purifying operations. With the surface-dwellers now incapable of cleansing the land as a result of Spiriah's experimentation, the Aquavians were forced to heft a greater workload, collecting and treating greater quantities of aquatic debris in order to prevent the island from becoming polluted and to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. This action resulting in much animosity and resentment towards the Skakdi, the implication being that they had abandoned their duties in favor of heedless barbarism. The Aquavians have since abandoned the Great Spirit Robot after it was rendered uninhabitable. Abilities and Traits Originally intended to be one of the six prime species to govern the Matoran Universe, the Aquavian populace was generally peaceful and tolerant in nature. As a sea-dwelling species, they possessed natural gills and were unable to venture above the surface for extended periods of time for risk of fatal dehydration. Members of the species had, however, been known to travel the surface using breathing apparatus. Following the Order of Mata Nui's genetic tampering with the species, Aquavians developed enhanced physical strength and Protosteel talons. While their initially behavior appeared largely unchanged, it is likely that the procedure garnered long-term effects, inciting the rivalry between the Aquavians and their surface-dwelling counterparts, the Skakdi. While Aquavians possessed no natural elemental capabilities, they were able to wear and use Kanohi. Known Aquavians *Ehlek *Acid *Reptilian *Spike *An Aquavian who failed to kill Makuta Icarax - Deceased Alternate Versions Pirates In the Pirates Universe, the Aquavians are known as Aq-Skakdi, an amphibious branch of the Skakdi species that lived within the waters of Zakaz, including the island's center lake. Tribal in nature, the Aq-Skakdi had a leader in the form of Chieftain Ehlek, who renamed their capital village Ehl. The Aq-Skakdi had a very tense relationship with their surface-dwelling counterparts, who saw the Aq-Skakdi as lesser beings. Ehlek soon joined the ranks of the League of Six Kingdoms, and the Aq-Skakdi's new authority over the other inhabitants of the Endless Ocean Planet led to them taking control over Zakaz. Soon, Ehlek's disappearance along with the other members of the League caused great chaos among the Aq-Skakdi, who went into a civil war over the position of Chieftain. When the Great Flood struck, the Aq-Skakdi were not safe despite being underwater at the moment of its occurrence. Ocean currents and incoming debris struck Ehl and subsequently all other villages. Their numbers, already significantly decreased during their civl war, reached levels of endangerment by the time the Flood ended. Afraid of attacks during their weakest, the Aq-Skakdi migrated to Zakaz, where they hid amongst their surface-dwelling cousins. The Skakdi were also, however, one of the many people the Aq-Skakdi feared attack from, so they hid their identities under the guise of having water-breathing as their Third Power. Their presence among the Skakdi still remain hidden, even when the Skakdi Kingdom had been founded and began its colonization across the Planet. See Also *Skakdi *Zakaz Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species Category:Aquatic Species